Albus's Lies
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Learning about the truth of his past and having a twin is something Harry could stand but having a mate is another thing together. How will he accept the idea of who this person of his mate is?  Tom/Harry, Reguest


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 just had idea of Albus lying about Harry's parents dying and having a mate is all while I came up with the rest. In this fic there is No Voldemort other then a use of a name and an act though Tom is Harry's age.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Albus's lies

Summary: Learning about the truth of his past and having a twin is something Harry could stand but having a mate is another thing together. How will he accept the idea of who this person of his mate is?

* * *

><p>Shaking in his spot Harry stares at he found on the table Remus has in his apartment waiting for the man to come back from the story. He jumps hearing the door open as the said man appears making him look at him.<p>

"What's this letter mean Remus?" He chokes tears forming in his eyes unable to comprehend the truth.

Remus reads the letter eyes widen at the words. Could it be really true? He could feel the tears forming in his eyes since many didn't know of their marriage or the truth behind Sirius's creature inheritance. He gaze at Harry unsure how to answer.

"Apparently that bastard has a lot of explaining to do," Remus growls cold making the teen to stare at him while tears roll down his cheeks.

"Explain what?" He chokes getting the man to hug Harry purring softly unable to stand for his cub to cry.

"That you are my son along with Sirius other then you have a twin sister."

"I have a twin?" Harry gasp not hearing the fireplace coming to life as Sirius and Hermione comes in laughing a bit enjoying the time away from the Weasleys other then Fred, George, Bill and Charlie coming over in a while to spend the rest of the summer with them.

Sirius stops in his tracks at those words finding himself really looking at Harry. He known his twin children were taken away but Remus always thought they died in childbirth. He couldn't bring the fact he remember who taken them away but who ever it is going to be dead. Hermione beside him gaze uncomfortably around the room wanting to comfort Remus seeing the pain look in his expression. Harry leans into Remus's hug crying more eyes widen when someone hugs him on the side making him gaze into brown eyes that he never notice the lightness of them before.

He murmurs, "Mione…"

"I just found out I been adopted a couple of weeks ago," The brunette murmurs softly alerting both adults to look at her. "I've been curious to know who my real parents are but I have a strong feeling I don't need to look at far."

Sirius gazes at the two teens noticing now what he seen before. The similarities they have to Remus and himself. His heart pounds in his chest at the thought of seeing his children alive again. He begin to remember the lies Albus gave him that Harry was Lily and James's son not his.

Sirius wraps his arms around them taking in their scent making his heart stop. These are his kids. Anger bubbles in his chest at the idea of ripping Albus to shreds. He hates that damn old crock pot of a fool now. Though what of his son's mate? He needs to talk with him as well. They would have to find his daughter's mate as well though he just hope its not Ron. He doesn't have a problem with him just doesn't seem him with Hermione.

Looking at Harry with a soft smile she tells him, "At least we can be siblings."

"No Hermione you can't just be siblings but you are siblings more particularly twins," Remus chides her gently making the brunette to stare at him then the raven teen with a wide smile.

"There is a fact both of you has creature inheritances as well," Sirius answers with amusement making both teens to look at him curiously. Seeing their expressions he explains simply, "I'm a black Kitsune though I usually hide my ears and tail which isn't funny at all."

He glares at Remus who gives an innocent smile making the two teens to slightly gag a bit at the thought. Both of them mutter under their breaths, "Get a room."

Sirius coughs a bit while his husband blushes slightly before looking serious again replying. "There is more to this as well since both of you both apparently inherit the Kitsune half along with Moony's curse though probably be regular wolves not sure yet until both change. There is a matter of mates as well."

"MATES?"

Sirius nods solemnly wishing they would have raise them so they could have meet their future mates since for his family its usually a custom he wish to follow. There is so much to explain and so little time to do so. He nearly groans hearing the door bell ring making him answer it. To his surprise it has to be Tom which he known been innocent and the act of Voldemort is a lie.

He watches the teen shift from foot to foot. At first when he meet him he thought the raven teen would be older but the day he learn of his mate is born somehow he stop aging especially when Albus learn as well.

Albus wanting power decide to con Tom for attacking the Potters after stealing Harry and Hermione as newborns. Of course he erases the memories of both of them meeting for his plan to work. He just wants to have a weapon to kill Tom and take over the Ministry of course using a puppet that is. And he just may have the perfect one in mind though which of the Weasleys it should be?

Tom wanting to tell Sirius that Albus is going to make a move soon stops in his track at the sight of the most beautiful creature he ever seen. A pair of large emerald shade eyes, full lips that seem wonderful to kiss them making his heart beat in his chest. But seeing and knowing its Harry is two different things. All his senses screams at him mate. The need to run his hands through the messy raven locks makes his hands tingle with anticipation.

He's a complete sucker seeing the teen moving over to him. He watches the other teen stare at his suspiciously before glancing at Sirius. Seeing the awestruck expression on Tom and confusion but skeptical expression on Harry's face came to much for the man. He starts laughing knowing it's a matter of time before feelings explodes between these two.

"I'll let you two get acquainted, Sirius tease leaving them both alone making Harry blush darkly.

"Um," He begins unsure how to proceed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry," Tom replies grabbing the teen's hand kissing the back of it making the shorter male blush darkly.

"Can I have your name?" Harry squeaks loudly getting the older teen to grin wickedly causing the blush to darken and feeling the pulse race making the smile more wicked and full of promise.

"Tom," Tom purrs licking the hand subconsciously enjoying the fact his mate is happy which is pleasing him. "I'm also your mate beautiful."

Harry gasp feeling Tom push him against the wall kissing his lips softly. Electricity sparks in his veins as the contentment in being in this stranger's arms making him sigh. He didn't see the audience watching with looks of amusement.

"At least Harry's lucky to possible have someone to take care of him," Hermione murmurs wistfully making her new found parents to smile sadly as they look at her.

"You'll find your mate as well little one," Remus hugs the brunette reassurely before hissing out making everyone that heard him grin coldly. "Especially once I get my hands on that damn old fool's neck and kill him personally.

Harry nods in agreement hearing Remus just as Tom pulls away with a shy expression for a few moments before it disappear. It does seem once they meet up with Dumbledore he does has a lot to explain. But he does want to get to know Tom better. He lets the taller teen hug Harry close to his chest making him mewl in softly feeling those hands running through his hair. He's definitely having a feeling he's going to be spoiled and pamper though maybe that be a good thing to have for once in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'm not exactly sure if I'll leave this as a one-shot or continue. If I do this first part is a requested while the rest will be my own. I hope everyone will enjoy. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
